The present invention relates to an apparatus precisely simulating an opening in a vehicle body to receive a vehicle window, so that when a vehicle window is placed in the simulated body opening the accuracy of the fit between the periphery of the vehicle window and vehicle body opening can be determined.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus precisely dimensionally simulating an opening in a vehicle body, so that when a modular vehicle window assembly is placed on the apparatus, lighting on the apparatus assists in determining the accuracy of the fit between the periphery of the modular vehicle window and the simulated vehicle body opening.
While certain pre-production testing of the various components which make up a vehicle has long been conducted, many vehicle manufacturers have increased such pre-production testing to minimize costly problems on the vehicle assembly line. Additionally, overall quality of fit and finish has received an increased level of attention by vehicle manufacturers. Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers have increased expectations of their suppliers to provide a high quality product that can be readily integrated into the vehicle during the assembly process.
The detection of any issues in the integration of a component into the vehicle should occur at the earliest possible time, and with a view to repeatability and ease of detection. The inventors hereof have sought to achieve these objectives in connection with the fit of a modular vehicle window assembly into its intended opening in a vehicle body opening, particularly utilizing certain lighting techniques.
Concern with the accuracy of the fit of a window into a vehicle body opening is described in the patent literature, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,869 describes a method of mounting a window glass on a vehicle body comprising attaching a positioning member for defining the position of the window glass relative to a window frame portion of the vehicle body in such a manner that a difference in brightness of color perceptible for an image sensor is made between the window frame portion and at least a part of the positioning member, detecting a location of the positioning member on the window frame portion by means of the image sensor, and fitting the window glass to the window frame portion by means of a robot operative to move along a working path which is modified in response to a detection output of the image sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,023,358 describes a method and an assembly for identifying the existence and the size of a gap. In one embodiment, the assembly includes a strain gauge as two members abuttingly engage. The force is said to be representative of the amount of space between the two members or portions thereof, and this information is wirelessly transmitted to a receiver and display assembly.